Accurately tracking the three-dimensional path of a high-speed radio controlled unmanned aircraft (i.e. drones) or other moving objects along a course is a complex task. As such radio controlled unmanned aircraft can move at high speed and make rapid changes in direction while traveling along a course, providing accurate path information in real time can be difficult. This task is complicated in applications, such as for racing drones, where it is important to keep the weight of the object down, so that the amount of tracking elements on the object are kept to a minimum.